huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Gregg Waller
"I’ll be fine. And besides, if this all goes south, this was your plan anyway." ''- Gregg speaking to Ashita'' Spartan Gregg Waller is a Spartan IV and the leader of the all-Spartan Search and Rescue group, Fireteam Patron. Biography Gregg was born on the human colony of Tribute in 2525. It is unclear when he entered the UNSC but it is known that he served during the Battle of Reach as a marine in 2552 under the command of Captain Naomi Marres in 13th Squad. Sometime after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, Gregg enlisted in the Spartan IV program, eventually becoming the leader of the newly formed Spartan fireteam, Patron. Prior to becoming a Spartan, Waller served in the UNSC as a marine. He was present during the Battle of Reach, where he served on 13th Squad under the command of Captain Naomi Marres. The two would form a close relationship during this time and would continue that relationship. Following the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war, Waller enlisted in the Spartan IV program. While it is unclear when he earned the rank Captain, it can be inferred he had not taken command of Patron Team until after the disappearance of Naomi Marres in 2554. On October 23rd, 2555, Fireteam Patron was deployed to stop an in-progress hostage situation in the Shukka Province of the planet Ballast. A well established terrorist group had overtaken an abandoned shipping wharf and had captured several clean up workers hired by the Megalodon Corp. Under Wallers command, the team successfully eliminated the terrorists, prevented the detonation of a stolen covenant nuke and rescued all of the hostages. Lineage: Huntress Volume II On October 23rd 2555, Gregg was approached by Spartan Agent Twenty-Seven on Biller Station above the planet Ballast. She revealed herself to be Naomi Marres, his previous captain and long time friend, thought to have been dead for nearly a year. Apprehensive at first, Gregg was unwilling to believe Twenty-Seven was in fact Naomi and threatened to arrest her subsequently. Unable to do much to convince him, Twenty-Seven noted that she remembered his favorite flavor of ice cream and demanded that he meet her on-world in the city of Shousbo and made her escape. Waller chose to meet Marres later that night. After agreeing to help her further, the two were ambushed by Jax Rojas and Fireteam Dark Horse. Waller took on Rojas himself as the other three members of Dark Horse pursued Marres. Waller was able to blast Rojas out of the building they were in using his Railgun; allowing him to flee. He reunited with the other members of Patron in a different part of Shousbo along with Marres in the early hours of the October 25th. After volunteering the team to aid Naomi, a large disagreement between him and Ashita led Marres to abandon her partnership with him. She fled and instructed Waller not to follow. Waller would eventually seek out Marres on his own with the assistance of Ashita and Ashah Sidana. This led to the rescue of Marres at the Monolith Polar HQ. Back on Biller Station, Waller once again agreed to assist Marres in her effort to stop Monolith. This time, with the full support of Patron Team. Personality Waller is confident, battle tested and very close with his team members who he views as family. While he is known to show excellent self control in extreme situations, his excitement with Naomi's reappearance clouds his typically clear judgement, causing him to make several rash decisions to the dismay of his team member, Ashita. His calm demeanor in combat is most likely the result of his extensive military service prior to enlisting in the Spartan IV program. Trivia * While not expressly stated, it is implied that Gregg and Naomi shared a romantic relationship prior to her supposed death. * Like Arlon Marcozo, Gregg served under Naomi during the Battle of Reach and possibly onward. * None of the audition lines in the casting call for Gregg in Lineage appear in the final cut. * Gregg is the only member of Patron Team to bear an official military rank. The other three are refereed to as Spartan. * In the Ascend Machinima, Ring World, the main character wears the same armor combination as Gregg. * The character design for Gregg was created by the Mexican artist, TexD41. Category:Lineage Category:Patron Team Category:Characters